Girl Meets Lucaya One Shots
by maddielove329
Summary: Filled with Lucas and Maya One Shots.
1. Another Chance

"Lucas all we did was talk! You're acting crazy!" Maya and Lucas were having yet another argument. You would think all of the name calling, making fun of, and arguing would stop between them when they fell in love. Nope.

"When it comes to you and Josh it's not just talking!" Lucas yelled back. He was accusing her of something she clearly didn't do. She was way too in love with him to cheat. Riley, Farkle, Auggie, Topanga, Corey, Katy, and Shawn were in the living room listening to the arguing coming from Riley's room.

"Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the two of them together, but the arguing needs to stop it's getting way too extreme." Topanga said.

"I agree. I mean he's accusing my baby girl of cheating on him. Doesn't he know that she's madly in love with him?" Katy said.

"Guys, it's Lucas and Maya, they'll survive this argument. They survive everything." Riley said.

"They're in love." Auggie said. Everyone nodded and then they got quiet again.

"Calm down and let me talk!" Lucas yelled.

"You're accusing me of cheating on you, Lucas! You can't just tell me to calm down!" Maya yelled.

"I can see that those feelings are still there!" Lucas yelled.

"But they're not, Lucas. We've been dating for over a year if those feelings were still there do you really think I would still be with you?" She yelled.

"Everytime I see y'all around each other I want to beat the living shit out of him. Y'all dated before and he hurt you. I'm tired of getting called out on being jealous! It's my job to protect you from that douche bag!" He yelled.

Then Corey stands up.

"Corey where are you going?" Topanga said grabbing his hand.

"He just called Josh a douche bag, that's my brother." He said walking towards Riley's room.

"Dad please just let them talk it out and then you'll understand why. Josh really did hurt Maya." Riley said. Corey nodded and came back and sat down.

"But if he says one more thing about Josh I'm going in there." Corey said. Shawn put his hand on his shoulder as they continued to listen in.

"If you can't learn how to trust me Lucas then why are we even together?" Maya asked and all of us shook our heads.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked quietly this time. He was in just as much disbelief as us all. It was a long pause before she finally anwered. And then, she did.

"Yes." Maya said quietly. You could tell she didn't mean it. "I think it's what's best for us Lucas." Just then Lucas walked out and was about to reach the door when...

"Lucas." Maya said coming after him and he stopped in his tracks.

"What? You said you meant it." He said. Maya ran her fingers through her hair and started crying. "What do you want Maya?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. Katy was about to stand up but Shawn took her hand and pulled her back down.

"You just said you wanted to end things. That hurt, Maya, a lot." He said.

"Well it hurts when you don't trust me. I've given you no reason for you to not trust me. Yeah Josh and I dated before. But I broke up with him, the guy that I was in love with for years, for you, the guy that I was only in love with for a couple of weeks. Clearly those couple of weeks were way better than those years of being in love with him. I went after you because I couldn't control my feelings for you any longer." We were all in love with their relationship. We can tell that they're still happy together but so much is coming out tonight.

"I'm sorry. I should trust you. But it's hard." He said.

"Oh yeah, it was hard being in love with you but I handled it." Maya said. He was quiet after that. "Listen, I came out here to tell you that we just need to take a break. It's not forever." She added.

"Whatever." He said and started to walk out.

"Lucas, where are you going your parents told you to stay here until the storm dies down?" Riley asked. He stopped and came and sat down on the couch.

"Maya honey, we were all about to watch a don't you come and sit down next to me." She said tapping the spot next to her. Once Maya sat down we played the movie. Half way through the movie Lucas stood up and went down the hall. Maya watched as he whiped his fac turning the corner.

"I'll be back." Maya said standing up and going after him. When she rounded the corner she looked in the bathroom she saw him leaning over the counter and crying. Maya walked up behind him and put her hands on his hips.

"I can't lose you Maya." Lucas said still not looking at her.

"Lucas.." She started.

"I know I get that I'm a jealous freak. But I'm way too in love with you to lose you to another guy." He said.

"You're not going to lose me." Maya said trying to get him to turn around but he wouldn't.

"I just did. You just told me you wanted to take a breWe ak." He said.

"Would I be here if I wanted to take a break?" She asked.

"Then why did you say it?" He asked this time turning around. "You know how in love with you I am and it hurts to think that I can lose you just like that." He was looking into her eyes and he was crying.

"We are hurting each other. Each time we get into an argument we throw harsh words at each other." I said.

"And we can change that. It's going to be hard but it's going to be worth it in the end." He said. "If I lose you I will literally go out of my freaking mind."

"Do you really think that I want to lose you? I hate thinking about how things will be without you. All I've wanted was to be with you for the rest of our lives. I still want that, but I'm scared. I'm scared it's going to go too far." She said.

"Listen I won't let that happen. Will you please just stay with me and we can work this out?" He asked grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"You don't think we need a break?" Maya asked backing up against the wall so they could talk.

"I think we need to work on things not break things off. Breaking things off is just going to be us getting back together and it's going to end again. But if we stick together and try and fix things it will work." He said. "I just need you to trust me and trust our relationship." He took her hands into his.

"You think we can do this?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"If you think we can then I'm willing to make it work." She said.

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded and bit he lip. He pulled her into him and hugged her so tight. "I never want to get that close to losing you again." He said he took her face into his hands and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her like it was there last time with each other. She slid her hands up his chest and cupped his jaw in her hand and the other grabbing his hair. They were in love. They were tired of arguing. They were done with all of the drama they have been giving each other. Maya never thought about Josh when she was with Lucas. Lucas loves her with all of his heart. They're way too in love with each other. They needed each other. And their love for each other came out in this kiss.

Just then Katy walked in. "Oh I'm sorry." She said and they broke apart. "I see y'all made up." She added.

"I realized I can't live without him." Maya said looking into his eyes and whiping away a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well that's what I noticed along time ago." She said. Maya walked out and Lucas was about to follow until Katy stopped him.

"Thank you for helping her. She needs you in her life." She said and hugged him. "And I need her." He said.

Maya and Lucas sat down on the couch together. Maya was curled up against him with her head on his shoulder and warms around his waist. He had his arm around her and everyone was smiling and watching as the orignial Lucas and Maya were back.


	2. The Longest Ride

Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle have been friends since middle school. Lucas moved from Texas and got put into the group of friends. He started to like Riley and they dated for a little while until he fell in love with Maya, but things never worked out between them and he's spent his whole life trying to figure what would've happened if it did work out. Lucas is now 22 years old and hasn't seen any of them since the beginning of college. It's been a couple of years but now he's a bull rider and is in love with his career. Riley and Maya now go to the same college and are Soriety Sisters. But in two moths Maya will be going to New York for a internship with a famous artist. Maya has always been interseted in art and that's what she decided to do with the rest of her life. Riley is still trying to get Maya into dating again but all she is focused on is her art career. No one has seen Farkle in a while since he moved to Washington DC for a start on his career in politics. He's still chasing his dream in wanting to be president one day.

Maya's POV

I was in my room of the Soriety house working on my school work. Ever since almost failing 8th grade year my grades have been specticular. But I could never study too much. There was a knock at my door and when I looked up it was my long time best friend Riley.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Riley asked stopping in her tracks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying." I replied.

"Uh, no you're not. You're coming with us to the rodeo." She said handing me cowgirl boots.

"No, you know I've never liked stuff like that." I said.

"It'll be so much fun. And guess who's going to be there?" Riley asked and right away I knew who it was.

"Please tell me not Bucky McBoingBoing." I said. I used to like Lucas a lot back in high school, but I was dating Josh at the time. And soon Lucas started to date Missy.

"Yes." She answered as I rolled my eyes. "Come on, look you guys need to move on from the past. I've been talking to him and he invited us tonight. I know he wants to see you so just come." She added. Why would he want to see me? He hasn't tried to contact me in 5 years. So much has happened in five years. "Listen I won't bug you about anything else relating to partying if you come tonight." Riley added.

"And guys?" I asked. Riley has the tendency to try and get me to go to parties and when I do she tries to get me to meet someone. Even if we're not partying, it's exhausting. I'm focused on my career right now, I'm not ready for a relationship.

"No guys either. Just please come. And you have to talk to him too." Riley said.

"Fine." I said and she squeeled and handed me my boots and walked out. I got up and got ready and once I was done all the girls were waiting for me at the door.

"Let's go Maya!" One of them yelled.

"Coming." I said putting on the last show and walking towards them.

Lucas's POV

I was buttoning up my plaid shirt when my competion, Austin Willis, walked up.

"So, Lucas, are you worried about tonight?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nope." I answered. This was going to be my first show since the accident. Of course I was scared and nervous but I couldn't tell my competition that.

"Well I wish you the best of luck man." He said reaching out his hand. I took it into mine and gave it a firm shake.

"Thanks man." I said and he nodded and walked out the door. I was leaning against the counter in the bathroom. It was almost my turn to ride. I was shaking and I couldn't control my anxiety at this moment. I walked outside and looked into the stands. I found Riley and I smiled and then there she was, the girl I've been in love with for years, Maya Hart.

Maya's POV

It was my first rodeo and I was actually enjoying myself. It was really interesting. I was nervous about seeing Lucas. It's been five years, I wasn't ready for this. Why would he want to see me? He didn't want to see me for the past five years he's been avioding me. I was tired of all of Lucas' drama.

"Maya." Riley said snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear me?" She asked. I couldn't hear anything but my thoughts.

"No." I answered.

"Lucas is up." She said pointing. There he was the boy I was in love with through out high school. The boy I kissed to make Josh jealous. The boy that I never got to date. He settled down easy onto the bull. As soon as the bull jumped the trainers pulled Lucas off.

"I'm fine." He said. He eased back down and hung on tight.

"Let's go!" He yelled. They opened the gate and the bulls rear end was flying through the air. He had one hand flying through the air and the other wrapped tightly around the rope. It was at 5 seconds and he was still riding hard. No one has made it to 8 seconds yet and he's so close. 7 seconds. The tension was rising and people were easing out of there seats to get ready to cheer. 8 seconds and the buzzer went off. Everyone stood up and cheered. I even stood up and cheered, along with Riley. That was amazing. He always wanted to be a bull rider and now he's best in his business. But what did the announcer mean when he said, "Welcome back Lucas Friar." Did he take a break? Are they just saying it to be saying it? Or did he get injured?

Lucas's POV

I hooped off the bull and took off my hat.

"Yeah baby!" I yelled.

"Lucas watch out!" One of the rodeo clowns yelled. I turned and the bull that was just trying to throw me off was running after me. I ran and jumped on the side fence. Then the clowns put him in the cage and I was still standing there in fear. I noticed my hat was no longer in my hand and I looked down and there she was, Maya Hart, holding my hat. I hooped off and started to walk away.

"Hey!" She yelled. When I turned around she was handing me my hat.

"Keep it." I said tipping my invisible hat at her like I always used to do. Once I got out the gate I turned back around and there she was with my hat on top of her head.

"She's beautiful." I said to myself.

"Yeah she is." Austin said walking up behind me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the victory." He said patting me in the shoulder. "Great riding." Then he walked away.

Maya's POV

Riley convinced me to go to the bar after telling me that all of the rodeo stars were going to be there. And besides I wanted to give him back his hat. I was outside because it was getting too stuffy in the bar.

"Hey you." I hear somebody say beside me. And there he was the man that gave me his hat.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." I said walking over to him. "I think this is yours." I added taking off the hat and handing it to him.

"I said you could keep it." He said giving it back to me. "And I know I've been away for a while. But I'm trying to restart things." He added.

"You can't just restart things. You hurt me when you stopped talking to me for five years. Five years, Lucas." I said.

"I know. I really want to reconnect with you though." He said stepping closer to me.

"Lucas." I said.

"Please Maya, you can trust me. I won't hurt you again. I promise." He said.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"A date." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"A date?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you and I both know there has always been something there. So why not a date?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Alright, pick you up Friday at 6:00?" He asked.

"Yeah that's great." I answered.

"Great." He said. He then pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to make this work." He whispered.

"I believe you." I whispered back.

 _This could actually work._


	3. Our Little Secret

_Maya Hart:_ _17 Years Old_

 _Lucas Friar:_ _18 Years Old_

 _Riley Matthews:_ _17 Years Old_

 _Farkle Minkus:_ _17 Years Old_

Maya's POV

I was in the hallways of John Quincy Adams Highschool. Riley and I were at our lockers and then Farkle ran up from behind and grabbed Riley by the hips.

"Hey baby." He said kissing her neck.

"Hey you." She said turning around and cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Riley and Farkle have changed a lot since middle school. Riley isn't always giddy but is a happy person. She's on the cheerleading squad and is popular. Farkle isn't a nerd anymore. He is now a basketball player and the boyfriend of a popular girl.

"Ugh, get a room." I said closing my locker and putting my back to it.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend, Maya?" Riley asked. They've stopped kissing and now he had his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Just then Lucas walked up. He sat down on the bench across from us and looked up at us.

"I totally just failed my History test." He said rubbing his hands on her knees.

"I told you I would help you study." Farkle spook up.

"No I don't like it when other people help." He said.

"I've got to get to class." Riley said.

"I'll walk you." Farkle said then they walked away. Once they rounded the corner I went and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"No. I'm failing the class already. If I don't make up my gardes then I'm going to fail the grade." He said.

"I'm here for you." I said kissing his neck. Yes, me and Huckleberry are dating. But it's a secret no one knows.

"Good because I need you right now." He said turning towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Then he kissed me, everytime I kiss him I feel like the only girl in the world even if it's just a peck.

"We should get to class." He said. I pulled him in for one last kiss and then looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said then kissed my forehead and then we went our seperate ways.

Lucas's POV

I was sitting in class when I got a text from Maya. But if I check it then my teacher will take it. But she wouldn't text me during this class unless it was important. I can't just not be there for her. She's my girlfirned and I love her.

"Lucas, I need to talk now! I'm going to go to the bathroom outside of your class. I really need you!" She sent. Good thing the teach didn't see me. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom and she let me. I ran out the door and found Maya curled up on the floor crying.

"Hey, baby. Talk to me, are you okay?" I asked leaning down to her and moving her hands.

"I need to go home." She said.

"Okay, I'll take you but I need you to tell me what's wrong baby girl. Okay?" I asked picking up her chin and making her look at me.

"My teacher called me out on not getting any attention at home that's why I act like I don't care about anything. When I started to cry she then looked at me and said, 'What so now you're going to start crying?' and then she opened up the door and told me to get out." She said and now the tears were rolling.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said standing up and walking towards the class.

"No, Lucas, then they'll find out that we're dating." Maya said running up to me.

"I don't care. No one is going to talk to you like that." I said once I reached the class I barged right in.

"Lucas don't." Maya said running in after me.

"What gives you the right to talk to Maya like that?" I asked leaning against the desk looking the teacher right in the eyes.

"I'm tired of her attitude." The teacher said leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Let me tell you something you do not ever bring up her personal life or anyone's personal life in this class. You have no right to badger anybody in this class." I said.

"No one cares about her, doesn't mean that she shouldn't care." The teacher said.

"Let me tell you something. She does care and she does have people that care about her, me, her boyfriend." Just then everyone went silent. "She is a smart, loving, caring, inspiring, beautiful girl. She doesn't deserve your critcizem." I added.

"You're her boyfriend?" She asked standing up.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well Maya Hart, let me tell you, you got a good one." She said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I know I do." Maya replied. She then took my hand and took me outside. She pulled me by my collar and kissed me. I took my hands and pulled her hips into me and then grabbed her shirt.

"You're so stupid." She said taking my face into hers.

"Yeah? Well I'm in love with you so I can't be that stupid." I said. I took her hand and took her to my truck so I could take her home.

Maya's POV

Once we got to my apartment I threw my stuff down and laid down on the couch. Lucas climbed behind me and put his arm around me.

"I'm just tired of all the drama. It always involves me somehow." I said.

"Well don't worry as long as you got me around the drama will die down. We then fell asleep me resting my head on Lucas's chest and my hand on his ripped stomach. My mom woke us up which is not a good thing at all.

"Maya!" She yelled.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I said standing up real quick. "I was going to tell you a while ago but we were trying to keep it a secret." I added.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Almost a year ago." Lucas answered.

"And you're inlove with my daughter?" My mom asked.

"Yes ma'am I am." He said.

"Good. Thanks for finally letting me know." She said and then walked to her room.

"We need to tell Riley and Farkle." I said.

"Yeah they're probably at her house." He nodded and then we got up and drove to Riley's place. We climbed up the fire escape and saw Riley and Farkle laying in bed watching TV. I knocked on the window and when Riley saw us she ran to the window. Once we climbed in they were both staring at us.

"When the hell were you going to tell us about this?" Riley finally asked with her hands on her hips.

"Listen we literally told no one. We just wanted to keep it between us. But we were planning on telling you." I said.

"You should be able to trust us." Farkle said.

"We do. But seriously it was harder than you think." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "We're sorry."

"It's fine. Just make sure to not keep anymore secrets." Riley said. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She squeeled. I hugged her and Lucas pulled Farkle into a hug.

Finally it's all out.


	4. Never Again

"Lucas, you had way too much to drink last night!" Maya and Lucas were at it again. All of their friends and Josh were sitting in the living room playing a game of 'Never Have I Ever' when the subject about drinking came up and Maya got mad.

"I was freaking mad okay, I had to get rid of my anger some how." Lucas said . They were sitting across from each other and then Maya stood up and started walking to Riley's room but Lucas got up and stopped her before she could get past the couch. "You can't just walk away from your problems."

"What're you going to do everytime you get mad? Drink? Because if that's the case then I can't be with you." Maya said crossing her arms. Riley then gasped. Riley and Lucas dated before but they were nothing like Maya and Lucas. Maya and Lucas are in love and everyone loves them together, even Josh.

"You're really saying that?" Lucas asked surprised by what his girlfriend of a year and a half had just said.

"Yes, if you can't find any other way of handling your anger then I can't be with someone like that." Maya said. This hurt Lucas a lot. He couldn't lose Maya, if anything she helps him more than the alcolhol.

"Maya," Lucas began but couldn't find the words to finish. Maya then pushed past him and left him there speechless.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Riley asked.

"No, I can't lose her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I lose her then I will be lost myself." Lucas said.

"Well then go talk to her, tell her that." Riley said.

"I can't, she needs time to herself." He said sitting down at the window seat.

"Lucas you need to tell her." Riley said then walking into her room to go get her.

"Riley don't." Lucas said running it after her.

"Maya, Lucas needs to tell you something." Riley said crossing her arms. Maya was laying down on the bed and then propped herself up on her hand.

"Go ahead." Maya said and then everyone from the living room came running in.

"Riley, I told you I can't tell her. I can't express my feelings." Lucas said trying to walk out when Josh stopped him and turned him around.

"Lucas, talk to me." Maya said sitting up and taking his hands into hers.

"It's too hard for me when it's just the two of us, now we have an audience." Lucas said looking around.

"Then don't look at them, don't even think about them. It's just me and you." Maya said now standing up. "Tell me."

"Maya you have no idea how I will be if I lost you. My life is already broken enough, if I lost you then I would be shattered. If I lose you then I would be lost myself. You keep me together, you're my better half, you know me better than I know myself, you can fix my problem without even knowing what it is by just being there. I can't lose you. You saying that I could possibly lose you if I kept drinking broke me. I've never felt like that before in my life. I will stop drinking, I will start coming to you, you need to understand that." Lucas said.

"You're not going to lose me, I love you way too much." Maya responded putting his face into her hands. She stood on her tippy toes and then kissed him. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and picked her up and spinned her around.

"I never want to get that close to losing you again." Maya put her forehead against his and then just smiled at the sight of his smile. "Never." She said.


	5. Secret's Out

"Alright class, we're going to do something really fun today." Mr. Matthews said leaning against his desk.

"Why is it that every time you say we're going to do something fun, when we never do?" I asked leaning back in my seat with my arm on Lucas's desk.

"You don't think we ever do anything fun?" Mr. Matthews responded.

"What you call fun, we call lame." I answered.

"Well I promise, this will this will be really fun." He said standing up now. "Okay, so each of y'all are going to take turns standing in front of the class and say one thing that no one knows about you and everyone will have a chance to ask questions."

"Why are we doing this?" Riley asked.

"So we can grow closer to each other as a class." He said. "Riley you first?" Riley stood up and walked to the front and turned around.

"So, one thing no one knows about me. I'm not always happy." Riley said leaning against her dad's desk.

"Why not?" Farkle asked raising his hand.  
"Because, sometimes I just have moments where I can't be happy. It's times where I'm dealing with a lot." Riley said.

"Does it happen often?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe once every week, but sometimes not that." Riley answered.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad has it gotten?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe a 7 or 8." Riley answered once again.

"Maya, your not going to ask anything?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I already know this." I said.

"Okay, well then it's your turn. Come on up." Mr. Matthews directed me to the front of the class. I walked up as Riley sat down and turned around to look at the class. I was nervous, I'm always neverous in situations like this. But I knew what to do, I always know what to do. I looked at him and I relaxed. It just took one look.

"So, my mom is never there for me." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean, she always works, day and night. I never get the chance to see or talk to her." I answered.

"Why does she work so much?" Zay asked.

"Because we don't have that much money." I answered once again.

"When y'all do get the chance to talk, what do y'all talk about?" Farkle asked.

"Our days, because that's usually all the time we have to talk about." I answered.

"Lucas?" Mr. Matthews said.

"Oh yeah, um, how long do y'all usually talk?" He asked awkwardly. He already knew the answer to this, he knows the full story. Because he's my boyfriend.

"Probably for a good ten to fifteen minutes." I answered.

"Okay, you're next, Lucas." Lucas nodded and stood up. As him and I passed each other he took his finger and grazed my hand. No one knew we were dating, not even Riley. We've been dating for ten months.

"Okay, so everyone pretty much knows everything about me. Except one thing." Lucas said and then I knew what he was talking about.

"But I don't know if I am allowed to say it considering it involves someone else in this class." Lucas said.

"Just say it, I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Mr. Matthews said. Lucas then looked up at me and I nodded. It was time. I was tired of hiding.

"I've been dating someone in this class for ten months, secretly." He said. "You can guess." He said.

"Riley?" Sarah guessed.

"No." He answered.

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Taylor?"

"No."

"Kacey?"

"No."

"Me?" I finally grew the courage to ask.

"Well Ms. Hart, I say that's a pretty good answer." Lucas said with a smile on his face and everyone gasped.

"Is this true Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Riley I'm sorry." Riley then stood up and walked outside.

"Riley!" I yelled starting to run after her but Lucas stoped me by grabbing my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, right now?" He asked. "I mean, at least give her time to think."

"Lucas, I at least need to tell her why." I said. "Please, Lucas."

"Okay." He said. I kissed his cheek and then ran outside.

"Riley, please just let me explain." I said. Lucas was standing at the door listening along with the rest of the class getting quiet to hear.

"What's there to explain? You're dating the guy that was my first kiss, my first date." Riley said.

"Riley, do you remember that time you and I got into that huge argument and I left and walked home?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"I was walking home and I saw Lucas in the park in between our apartments. He saw that something was wrong and he talked to me. It helped a lot and since then we've always connected. A week or two after that we started dating." I said.

"Did you even think about how this would make me feel?" Riley asked.

"Of course, I did from the night that we talked in the park and I still do now." I said which was true.

"Then why are you dating him?" She asked.

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Because, I'm in love with him." I said. I leaned agaisnt the wall across from the class room door and looked down at my feet. "I'm in love." I said once more. I was still staring down at my feet when I saw another pair of shoes standing in front of mine. I then felt hands on my hips and me getting pulled off the wall. My chin was lifted up for me to see my boyfriends face.

"Your in love with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, because I'm in love with you too." He said. We then kissed and I heard a sigh. I let go and looked over at Riley.

"I can't help it." Riley said.

"Help what?" I asked.

"I've fallen in love with y'all's relationship." She said and we both laughed. We looked into each others eyes and then put our foreheads together. I closed my eyes and bit my lip while Lucas caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"It feels so good to finally be able to do this in front of everybody." Lucas said.

"It really does." I said and we kissed again.

We're in love.


	6. You're Never Going To Lose Me

Maya was laying down on the bench outside of John Quincy Adams High School when Riley came running up to her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Riley asked moving Maya's feet so she could sit down.

"Ready to go where?" Maya asked.

"To Lucas's baseball game." Riley said.

"Riley, you know Lucas and I are arguing right now." Maya said.

"You're still his girlfriend, you need to be there for him." Riley replied.

"Riley, I can't go. We were almost on the verge of breaking up. I know if I go tonight we'll get into another arugment and we just might break up. I can't lose him, so I'm not going to go and risk that chance." Maya responded.

"Oh no, you're going. If y'all start to argue Farkle and I will break it up." Riley said taking Maya's hand and dragging her to the field.

"Riley, stop. I can't be here." Maya yelled trying to get out of her grip.

"Look there he is." Riley said pointing to Lucas on the field.

"Good, I see him now please let me go." Maya said but Riley just completely ignored her and held on.

"Hey Lucas!" Riley yelled smiling and waving towards him.

"Riley, stop!" Maya yelled and Lucas turned towards their direction. He smiled and waved and then saw Maya and his expression changed. He walked back into the dug out and disappeared.

"Told you, now please just let me go while I still have a boyfriend." Maya said.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't know he was that mad at you." Riley said.

"It's fine. Besides he has every right to be. I was a bitch to him." Maya said. "But anyway thanks for trying to make this work. But I don't think anything could fix this. I'm just going to go home."

"Okay, drive safely." Riley said giving her a hug. Just as Maya turned around she came face to face with Lucas.

"Oh, hey." She said looking up at him.

"Hey." He replied staring into her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Maya answered.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because you're still mad at me and I don't want to see my boyfriend mad at me." Maya answered again.

"I'm not mad at you. Well at least I'm not anymore." Lucas said.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Maya asked.

"I haven't, I'm the one who told Riley to bring you here." Lucas said. Maya turned around and saw Riley grinnning from ear to ear.

"Listen, Maya, I know that I've made mistakes, I know that I'm a jealous boyfriend. But here's the thing, I wouldn't be this jealous if I were dating someone else." Lucas said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maya asked.

"It means that I'm afraid of losing you, because I know I'm not your type. I'm afraid that my anger is going to get the better of me and you're going to end things. If I ever were to lose you, I would lose myself. You helped me find myself after all of the problems with my dad happened." Lucas said.

"Lucas, all of this was my fault. I shouldn't have brought up Josh. I have a lot that I need to work on, we both do. And by the way I get jealous too I just hide it better." Maya said.

"You don't hide it well at all, because I can see it on you all the time." Lucas said. "Right now you're noticing the girl that's been staring at me talking to my girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous of her." Maya said defensively.

"Don't lie, Maya Hart. I can tell when you lie." He said with a laugh.

"Here why don't we give her something to stare at." Maya said pulling Lucas in for a long passionate kiss. When they let go they noticed the girl was no longer staring but was talking to her friends acting like nothing happened.

"Told you it would work." Maya said adding one last peck. "Well you're about to start so I'll let you go."

"Are you staying?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Maya answered. Lucas kissed her on her forehead and then ran off. He then stopped and turned back around.

"By the way, you're never going to lose me." Lucas said.

"Huh?" Maya asked confusingly.

"I heard you telling Riley you couldn't lose me. I just wanted to let you know that you won't because I need you too much." He said. Maya smiled and watched as her amazing boyfriend ran off.


	7. Leaving For College

Maya and Lucas have been dating for the past two years. They're about to leave for college and their colleges are two hours away from each other. They knew that this day was coming where they had to break apart, but it came too soon. They didn't want to leave each other not now, not ever. They needed each other too much now. Maya decided to go see everyone at Riley's apartment before she let. Maya pulled up outside of her apartment. She got out and walked inside. She knocked on their door and Topanga answered it. As soon as she saw Maya she pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh gosh, it's going to be so hard to watch you leave." She said.

"Don't make me cry." Maya said whiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek. Corey then walked up and hugged Maya.

"I'm so proud of you Maya. You've changed so much in life and in your education. It's going to be hard to let you go." Corey said. After they broke away the hug Maya saw Lucas, Farkle, and Riley sitting on the couch and Auggie sitting at the table. Maya didn't know who to go to first but saw that Auggie was starting to cry. She walked past Lucas, Riley, and Farkle.

"Hey buddy." Maya said bending down to get leveled with Auggie.

"Hey buddy." Auggie said back.

"Why so sad?" Maya asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why do you think?" Auggie asked.

"Oh did you lose Candy Crush again?" Maya asked.

"No." Auggie said laughing.

"Listen, you need to stay strong when I leave. I love you and I'm going to be visiting you all the time." Maya said.

"It's not the same, you're here every day and now you're not going to be." Auggie said.

"Here." Maya took off her favorite braclet off and gave it to Auggie. "This way I'll be here all the time."

"It's not the same." Auggie said.

"But I'm here." Maya said hugging him and kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

After they pulled away she turned around and saw Farkle starting to stand up.

"Now's your last chance to finally date me." He said. Maya laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"I don't know if you know this or not but I kind of have a boyfriend already." Maya said.

"Well at least a kiss." Farkle said pushing away.

"No." Maya said laughing. "I'm going to miss you Farkle. You're always able to make me happy and laugh when I don't want. So thank you."

"I'm always here." He said.

"I'll call you when I need a laugh." Maya replied.

"I'll always answer." He responded. Riley then came up and gave Maya the longest hug and the tears then started rolling.

"I never wanted this day to come." Riley said.

"You and I both sister." Maya said. They finally pulled away and laughed at each other crying.

"I can't believe that you're moving away and I'm not going to be able to see you as much." Riley said.

"Stop that, you know that I'm always here for you. Besides ring power." Maya said holding up her finger.

"Call me whenever you need me?" Riley asked.

"Of course, same goes for you." Maya said.

"Always." Riley responded.

"Just think that next summer we'll be together and laying out on the beach in Florida." Maya said.

"Sounds good. It'll be here sooner than we think." Riley replied.

"Good." Maya said pulling her in for one last time. Riley then sat down and now it was time for the hard part. Lucas had his face in his hands and Maya started to cry.

"Hey baby." Maya said leaning down in front of him.

"Hey beautiful." He said looking up at her. Lucas had a tear rolling down his cheek and Maya whiped it away.

"You're not allowed to do that." Maya said.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because, you have to stay strong for the both of us." Maya said.

"I need you to stay strong and now I'm not going to have you." Lucas said standing up.

"You are going to have me. I'm always here for you and I always will be. Who knows maybe we can make long distance work. It's going to be hard but if we love each other enough then it will work." Maya said putting her hands on his hips and looking up at him.

"It's not that simple. You're the one. I'm determined to marry you one day and I just know that it's going to be hard. But I won't give up on you." Lucas said.

"Good, because you're the one for me. If you promise me to not interact with any girls I won't interact with any guys." Maya said.

"I can't promise that." Lucas said and that made Maya mad.

"What do you mean you can't promise that?" Maya asked letting go now.

"Because you're a girl. And I'm going to interact with you." Lucas said.

"I hate you." Maya said playfully slapping him.

"I want you, no one else just you." Lucas said.

"Good. Becasue I feel the same way." Maya said.

"It's so hard to let you go. I don't think I can." Lucas said pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes you can. Because your not really letting me go." Maya said.

"Oh believe me, you're always going to be mine." Lucas said. He kissed her for one last time. After an hour of spending time with them Maya finally left. On her ride to the airport she was crying the whole way but knew that everything was going to be fine. She now has to stay strong for herself.


	8. Girl Meets Texas

This story is a remake of Girl Meets Texas but with Lucas and Maya dating!

Maya, Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Zay watched as every rider kept on falling off the bulls and every time one hit the ground Maya flinched imagining it being her boyfriend.

"Up next Lucas Friar will be tangling with tombstone the bull." The announcer said of the loud speaker.

"Okay, well I guess I have to go." Lucas said starting to walk outside.

"Lucas, wait." Maya said stopping her boyfriend from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Don't do this, please don't." She said putting her hands on his hips and looking up into his eyes.

"Maya, I thought you wanted me to do this." He replied.

"I did, but that was before I realized how dangerous this is." She answered.

"Well, it's too late to back out now." He said turning back around.

"Lucas, look at me." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him around.

"I know you want to do this to prove your grandad wrong but please don't do this. If you go and ride that bull I'll never be able to forgive you." Maya said.

"Just trust in me, Maya." Lucas said trying to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"How can I trust in you when you can't even trust yourself?" Maya asked.

"I just don't like it when you worry." Lucas answered.

"Then don't do it." Maya replied.

"I have to, it's too late to back out." Lucas said walking outside with everyone following.

Lucas noticed Maya walking away from the arena and ran over to stop her from leaving.

"Maya, where are you going?" He asked stepping in front of her.

"Somewhere far away from here." She said trying to walk past him.

"No, I need you here, I need you to be watching so I can know that I have someone there to support me." He replied.

"Well, I'm sorry Lucas but I can't watch the guy I love get hurt." Maya said now walking away.

Lucas ran back to the arena and put his helmet on. He got on top of the bull and the bull then started jumping. Maya turned around and realized she could still watch from where she was standing and decided to watch. She watched as her boyfriend got thrown off after he made history. She flinched as he hit the ground and watched as he stood up right after that. Her boyfriend was tough but he was also never good at hiding his pain. She saw that he was hurt but started to walk back to the house.

"Maya we're going to the campfire out back if you want to join." Riley said walking up to Maya who has tried to avoid her boyfriend ever since the event.

"If I go will you try and keep me as far away from Lucas as possible?" Maya asked standing up from the couch.

"I'll try." Riley said linking her arm with Maya's and walking outside.

"There she is I'm going to talk to her." Lucas said looking over at Zay.

"I don't know Lucas she doesn't really look like she wants to talk to you." Zay replied.

"I have to try." Lucas said standing up as Maya and Riley reached the campfire.

"Maya, I need to talk to you." He said but Maya still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Maya, look at me." He said stepping closer to her.

"Lucas, I don't want to talk to you." Maya replied.

"Why are you so mad? I'm fine, isn't that what you wanted for me to be okay?" Lucas said now getting mad.

"Lucas, I don't care I told you that I would never be able to forgive you if you got on that bull, and what did you do you got on the bull." Maya shot back.

"Maya, I'm fine though." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked pulling up his shirt and revealing the huge scar on his side.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"You always hide your pain because you don't want people to see you when you're weak, but I know you." Maya said pulling his shirt down.

"Maya, I'm sorry okay? I love you with all my heart and if you never forgive me then I'll never be able to forgive myself." Lucas said caressing her cheek.

"Lucas, you didn't seem to worry about my feelings when I told you I was worried about you." Maya said back.

"I hate it when you're worried, you're right. But now I just hate myself because I made you worry." Lucas replied.

"Don't hate yourself, you wanted your grandad to finally appreciate you." Maya said.

"None of that matters when I know that I hurt you." Lucas said.

"I love you Lucas, and you know what I forgive you." Maya said.

"Don't do that." Lucas replied.

"Do what?" Maya asked.

"Say you forgive me when you don't and you're only doing this because you know how much it has affected me." Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I hate seeing you like this. I love you Lucas and I'm not going to hold a grudge." Maya said back.

"I love you Maya." Lucas said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"AWWWWW!" Everyone said in the background.


End file.
